


Not Quite

by vyrantiumblack



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyrantiumblack/pseuds/vyrantiumblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lila Trevelyan's family has come to see what the fuss is all about regarding Cullen. Cullen is nervous as hell, while Lila is just ready for it all be over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite

Lila stood before Cullen straightening his sash for him. His nerves were getting the better of him. On the battlefield he was steel, sweat and blood. However, when it came to meeting Lila's parents he was a mess. Lila took a step back and clasped his hands in hers. 

“It'll be all right.” She smiled up at him.

Cullen sighed heavily. “Are you sure? I just feel like they will dislike me. Did you write to them about me? What did you tell them? Lila, I want to make a good impression.”

Lila placed her hand on his cheek. “My love, all will be fine.”

Cullen stared down into his beloved's dark brown eyes and searched her face. He could spend all night staring at her, marveling at how the candlelight played on her dark brown skin and how her lips felt upon his. Lila's voice pulled him from that reverie. 

“Besides, my siblings want to meet the man that finally stole my heart.”

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, a blush rising to his face. “I think you have it backwards.”

Lila laughed softly. “Oh, Cullen. Come on. They'll be waiting for us in the throne room.”

Lila led Cullen out of their quarters and into the throne room. Cullen followed dutifully, trying to calm himself. When they entered the throne room he froze. Josephine stood with Lila's parents and her four siblings. They were the picture of Free Marcher resplendence with their austere faces that were similar to Lila's, yet lacking her warmth and humor. 

Cullen wanted to retreat to the bedroom or the war room. Why was this dress uniform suddenly feeling two sizes too small? Why was he sweating so profusely? Oh, Maker, did his breath smell fine?

Josephine stepped forward and said in her clear, lilting voice, “May I present to you, Commander Cullen Rutherford, Bann Osmond Trevelyan and Lady Ellaria of Ostwick. Accompanying them are their children, Elias, Margot, Felicia and Quinton.” Josephine moved to the side. 

“So, this is the Commander you have written to us about?” Bann Trevelyan gave Cullen a long, stern look. His dark eyes were similar to his daughter's and Cullen felt himself blanch beneath that cool gaze. 

Lila grinned widely. She was particularly beaming and Cullen felt a swell of pride. “Yes, this is Cullen.” 

They all bowed in turn and Cullen bowed back. “It is a pleasure to meet you,” he said slowly.

“Likewise,” Lady Ellaria said as she allowed Cullen to take her hand and kiss it. “Lila speaks highly of you.”

Margot giggled. “He's as cute as you said, Lila.”

Cullen felt his face warm up. He knew he was a bright shade of crimson. “Thank you, my lady.”

“And so polite!” Felicia exclaimed. She clapped her hands together as if Cullen were a particularly intelligent animal she had not seen before. 

Cullen felt like crawling into a hole. Lila patted his forearm and leaned close to him. “Don't mind them. They lack social graces.”

Cullen stifled a laugh with the back of his hand. He recovered quickly and said in a serious voice,“We welcome you all to Skyhold.”

Bann Trevelyan sniffed. “Yes, it's quite the fortress. The Inquisition is slightly impressive.”

Lila and Cullen exchanged glances. Slightly impressive? 

Lila spoke, her nails digging into the fabric of Cullen's uniform. “I believe we are more than slightly impressive, father. However, to each their own. Would you like to retire to the guest rooms we have prepared for you or would you like to join us for dinner?”

Her father shook his head. “No, we will not be joining you for dinner. We will dine with you tomorrow night. For now just have them send up a rack of lamb, a flagon of the best wine in your cellar and some summer vegetables. Also your bard will be needed to entertain us. I'm sure your tavern can do without them for the evening.”

Cullen yelped as Lila's nails dug even harder into his arm. He knew exactly what was going through his love's mind. These demands were unexpected and over the top. Yet he knew she was gracious at her heart. 

“I will see to your needs, Bann Trevelyan,” Josephine said as she appeared at Lila's elbow. Lila and Cullen were grateful for her calming presence. 

Bann Trevelyan nodded. “That is acceptable. Good night, Lila. Cullen.”

“Good night, father.”

Cullen and Lila watched as the Trevelyans followed Josephine, who took up the diplomatic mantle with grace and poise. As they strolled away they could hear her speaking of things only nobles cared about. Things Lila had stopped caring about when she joined the Inquisition. 

Cullen turned to Lila. “Your family is...”

“A pain in the arse. They expect me to turn everything around for them after telling me they would disown me for even considering taking up with you. Damn them. It took for me to donate to the Chantry a sizable sum so they would even agree to this stay and what for? They are as annoying as they were when I left them back in Ostwick.”

Lila stormed through the door to their quarters with Cullen in her wake. Cullen hurried after her. When she stopped in front of her desk and her shoulders shook, he put his arms around her. 

“My lady,” he whispered near her ear. “It will be all right. We will get through this and all will be well. They are only here for several days.”

Lila leaned back against him. “I believe you, Cullen, and you don't have to call me 'lady'.”

“Lila,” he murmured into her thick black hair. He loved the way it felt. Soft as the wool of a baby lamb with the scent of flowers lingering in it. “My dearest Lila.”

She turned in his arms to face him. “Have I told you how much I enjoy how you say my name?”

Cullen grinned sheepishly. “Several times, my love.”

“And have I told you I love it most when we make love?”

Cullen laughed and pulled her into a tight hug. “No, however we can rectify that tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> As with a lot of my current projects, I want to turn this into a multi-chapter (3 to 5). Work and life obligations will dictate if more is to follow or I will just squeeze in the time to work on these more.


End file.
